


【荣耀军校】双花x你 bg三轮车慎入

by WenRenJiuFei



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenRenJiuFei/pseuds/WenRenJiuFei
Summary: bg慎入 3p慎入 车慎入





	【荣耀军校】双花x你 bg三轮车慎入

三轮车慎入（3p bg 

剧情（可能并不存在）接上文

——射击训练室内——

空调不断地吐出冷风，但在高度集中精力的状态下，身穿长袖长裤的你，额头上布满了微微汗珠。

“砰！”子弹划破空气，穿透标靶命中九环，“差一点。”你心中稍微落空，默念道。

“啧啧，你打枪怎么跟张佳乐似的，总差那么一点儿。”孙哲平眉头皱起，对着你不满意道。

“诶大孙！你怎么说话呢喂！关我什么事？”张佳乐刚结束了最后一个人的打靶训练辅导，一进这扇训练室的门就听到孙哲平在背后道自己坏话，“明明是你教得技术不到位，你们肯定又偷懒来着！”

你听了心里不是滋味，维护你的辅导员孙哲平说道：“没有，孙教官教的特别好，训练时间充足，技术也很棒，是我刚才精神不太集中，手有点抖才射偏了的。”

张佳乐呵呵一笑以表敬意，倒是没想到你这么认真地回答。

然而孙哲平闻言，嘴角微微上扬，友善地笑了两秒，张佳乐还来不及细想这莫名笑容的深意，只见前者散发着男性荷尔蒙的身体上前靠近你，“看来需要我亲自教你了。”

张佳乐无语道：“……孙哲平别以为我不知道你想干嘛。”嘴上是这么说着，但他也不甘落后地向你走来，眼中的光芒渐渐幽沉。

你直觉事情不对，却也因信任教官没有多想，直到孙哲平双手分别扣在你的手上，你想调整正确的打靶姿势，却被孙哲平扣住手腕一动也动弹不得，你心中警铃大响，才发现事情并没有那么简单。

“孙教官，你弄疼我了可以松开吗？”你装作什么都没有发生的样子无辜道。

不料，孙哲平听了你的话并没有松手，反而力道一转将你的双手擒拿在背后，使你动弹不得，迎面而来的是张佳乐逼近而来的身影。

你瞪大了眼睛，孙哲平双手扣住你的手臂往后扳，把你按在沙发上，别扭的姿势使你使不上任何力气，只能被动承受两人的夹攻。

张佳乐伸手刚解开你上衣的两颗扣子，手微微一顿，里面锁骨附近露出的暗红吻痕已经揭示了夜晚的疯狂，他的呼吸明显加重，手上的动作近乎粗鲁地扯着你剩下的衣服，似是压抑心中不平，狠狠道：“挺激烈的嘛！不知道两个人会不会让你更爽，嗯？”

“孙哲平…松手！放开我！”你全身上下被剥夺得只剩一条内裤，拼命挣扎，男人好心地松开了牵制住你的手，你双手交叉护住胸口，“不要看……不要这样。”

若隐若现的胸部令两个男人的眼神更加深沉了。孙哲平松开你的禁锢后，伸手来到了你的下方，脱去碍事的内裤，没有了最后一道防线，他不受阻碍地探索着那片令人遐想的密林，两根手指插入了进去，缓缓抽动。  
异物侵入的感觉很涨，你无力的扭动着身体，却无法躲避抽插带来的快感，“好涨……啊……”体内分泌出的液体渐渐使手指的行动变得润滑。

孙哲平明显感觉到了手指的湿润，眼神一亮，加快了手指抽插的速度和频率。

“啊……太快了……慢点……”

张佳乐也不甘示弱，擒住你的双手，低头亲吻你的胸部，伸出舌尖挑逗，酥麻的快感从上下两个地方传遍全身，“呜呜，不行啊…啊…”两个男人的刺激不论心理还是生理都让你格外敏感，快感使你胸口剧烈起伏，全身却瘫软无力，任凭他俩挑逗。

感受到穴内已经足够湿润，孙哲平拔出手指，一根银丝链接着手指与穴口，你害羞地紧忙转移了视线，张佳乐绕到你身后抱住你，随后你便感觉到孙哲平那散发着雄性荷尔蒙及热度的粗物顶在你下体的入口，蓄势待发。

“孙哲平别这样……不要。”曾经被双人侵犯的恐怖经历和快感令你害怕得几乎腿软，奈何上半身卧躺在张佳乐怀里，使不上力气。一条腿被孙哲平牵制住动弹不得，另一条腿弯曲敲打他的后背，奈何聊胜于无，更增添了几分暧昧淫靡之感。

“周泽楷他……一定不会放过你们的！”你嘶哑着做出最后的反击，却也无济于事。

挺身的动作微微一顿，只有少许片刻，很难发觉。“呵，看来他们说的是真的，你还真是把以前的事情忘得一干二净啊。”孙哲平将下体慢慢挺进你的身体，看着你听完他的话皱起眉头，想努力保持清醒不被体内的异样扰乱神志的样子，心里一阵难过，附身将薄唇轻轻附在你耳边：“连我们也都能忘记，该罚。”

说完，孙哲平用力将分身剩下的部分捣入你的体内，再缓缓抽出，全根没入，动作看起来粗鲁，眼睛却一直盯着你的反应。

“好深……轻点啊……太重了。”你残存的理智被凶猛的冲撞扰得丝毫不剩。

看到你没有疼痛的反应，孙哲平呼了一口气，加快抽插速度，但幅度没有改变，整根进出，你被撞得连一句话都说不出来，只能咿咿呀呀地叫喊。

你的胸部随着剧烈运动而上下摇摆，孙哲平忍不住地重重顶了几下，你承受不住“啊”的一声向后倒去，撞入身后张佳乐的男性胸膛。

…… 太羞耻了，你脸红地心想。

与两个男人同时欢爱的强烈羞耻感充斥着你的身心，你的身体格外敏感，小穴收缩得也格外紧，夹得孙哲平忍不住爆了粗口。“操，真紧……放松点。”

说着又恢复了之前整根进出的抽插，退到穴口即将出去的时候，用力向前一顶进入体内深处，只是这次撞上了你体内的一处突起，“啊不要！”你扬着脖子睁大双眼，腿剧烈的抖动了一下，挺起上半身似乎想避开，被张佳乐从身后牢牢控制住：“乖，别动。”他柔声道。

“哦？就是这里了！”孙哲平受到了鼓舞似的，朝着你体内深处凸起的那一点发起了猛攻，突破层层阻碍，每一下都顶在那处突起，从连接处传来羞耻的啪啪声。

“啊……呜呜……不要碰那…里啊……啊……”你大声的呻吟出来，剧烈的快感你仿佛承受不住得摇头，手脚不停的乱蹬，却也抵不住敏感处被这么要命地猛攻。

感受到你穴内传来的阵阵收紧，孙哲平也感到了频频快感，他抓住你乱窜的腿，压住腿根，朝着他粗壮的部分按去，噗嗤噗嗤地抽插声映射出激烈的性爱。

“不行了……要…..高潮了……啊啊啊啊啊”随着一记狠顶，脆弱的媚肉终究抵不过猛烈的冲击，猛得缩紧咬住抽动的肉棒，积累的快感瞬间爆发出来，伴随着身体剧烈的痉挛，从体内深处迅速传遍全身各处，像花朵一样绽放开来。

“呼……好紧！”孙哲平被这一夹直接精关失守，浓密的精液射在你体内深处。待最后一滴精液射出，他直接抬起手臂朝着你还在痉挛抖动的臀部就是一巴掌，“啪！”的一声落了上去，干脆利落。

“啊！痛…”你的小屁股吃痛往旁边一扭，却牵动了体内的雄器，刚刚发泄过的肉棍又有雄起的趋势。  
“够了啊大孙，赶紧换位置让我来，快憋得不行了我。”张佳乐眼看俩人还有要来一发的架势，眼红的开口道。

孙哲平闻言瞄了一眼张佳乐昂扬的下半身，高高翘起了不知多久，想必憋得也是很辛苦，于是恋恋不舍地抽出埋在你体内的巨物，“啵”的一声，还带出了些许白色的粘稠液体。

两人不约而同的咽了咽口水。

张佳乐松开了牵制住你的手，你仿佛脱线木偶般脱力地往下躺，两个男人眼疾手快的把你扶住，张佳乐感慨道：“禽兽啊。”

“……”孙哲平吃饱喝足，懒得计较，低头冲着你的嘴唇吻了下去，你差点呼吸不过来。

张佳乐把你翻了个面，背朝天跪趴在训练室的休息沙发上，直接进入了你。

“唔。”由于精液的润滑，张佳乐畅通无阻地直捣最深处。刚刚高潮过一次的身体才平复不久，便又被挑起了欲望。

“嘶，怎么还这么紧。”张佳乐感受到了你穴肉的收缩，用力挺弄了几下，想冲破层层阻挡。可对你来说就是折磨了，肉棒来回刮蹭细嫩的穴壁，产生的快感令你无措的呻吟。“我不要了……”

“瞎说，你看看你下面都水都流出来了，明明想要的很。”男人不为所动，两手掐住你的腰际，狠狠往下腹一送——

“啊！！”后入的姿势使肉棒这一下深入到了前所未有的可怕深度，不知顶到了什么位置，那处非常柔软也极度敏感，你的身体承受不住这酸麻的快感迅速抖动了几下。

“不要……太深……啊……呜呜呜”来不及尽情淫叫，你闻到一股浓烈的腥味，随后张开的嘴被带着这股味道的巨物塞满，这是孙哲平不甘寂寞的表现。

吞吐过于粗大的物体使你呼吸困难，你扬起头尽量往后躲，谁知正好张佳乐“啪”的一声一记狠顶，你反而将肉棒吞得更深入喉咙，一切发生的太快来不及反应，头便也被孙哲平双手固定按住，前后两人开始不约而同地冲撞起来。

“唔……呜呜……”虽然很羞耻，但是……有点爽是怎么回事？？

张佳乐俯下身，将作恶的手伸向了你摇摆不定的胸部，来回揉捏搓滚。再加上身后不断抽送的肉棒所产生摩擦的快感，你被堵住的嘴实在是忍不住不发出呻吟了，双手使劲推着孙哲平的身体头往后仰，终于使肉棒脱离了嘴唇，同时腰也仰出了一个完美的弧度。

张佳乐迅速抓住你的胳膊向后拉，你的头也随着身体抬起来，看清了孙哲平背后的落地全身镜子中自己夹在两个男人中间的媚态，“啊”的一声，身体又一紧，夹得张佳乐大喘一口气。“啊…夹得我好爽。”随后又是一阵律动。

“啊……太快了……慢……慢点……”镜子里的自己面色潮红，眼神涣散，表情既像痛苦又像欢愉，淫荡至极。

张佳乐显然也被这个画面刺激到了，感受到你穴内的收缩，他也似乎变大了些许，你的小穴感到丝丝的涨，却很饱满。

“嘶，还夹！你说你是不是骚，看自己被人干感觉很爽吧？”他居然会说这么脏的话？你闻言不敢置信的看着镜子中的张佳乐，只见他眼中除了欲望，似乎还有淡淡的悲伤。

你心中疑惑，不过这个疑惑很快被加快速度的抽插带来的快感覆盖。好像，好像又要高潮了……

“小骚货又要高潮了吗？”感受到你体内的阵阵收缩，张佳乐狠狠地抽插起来，次次撞击你体内那异常敏感的点。  
“啊……太爽了……呜呜……我不行了……”敏感点受到猛击，身体不断震颤，耳边响起淫秽的啪啪声，要不是张佳乐捞住你的腰恐怕你早已支撑不住。这时，张佳乐还加快了抽送频率，你的穴内疯狂的收缩起来。

“啊……啊啊啊啊”绝顶的高潮来临，淫水大量的从穴口涌出，流在了沙发上形成暗色的一片。

潮…潮吹了…… 

这是你晕过去前的最后意识。

夜，还很漫长…

Surprise! 我回来啦！

（抱歉大家等了那么久，我这位过气太太会不会凉了呀233

Ps:

鉴于之前要私发的人太多了…这里统一说下：

链接挂了会补挡，不发邮箱不私发。之前被屏蔽的文也会陆续补档～

感谢大家的支持^ _ ^和不离不弃❤️

鞠躬！


End file.
